


Jailbreak

by Eternally_Tired



Category: Vocaloid, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Flying, Rebellion, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Tired/pseuds/Eternally_Tired
Summary: Bakugou and Midoriya have been friends for a long time, trapped inside a supposed 'safe place' since before they were born and they plan to escape (hopefully together).One beats the other, in the end.____________________Completely based off of jailbreak by neru (link in notes)





	Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So this fix (as mentioned) is completely based off jailbreak by neru so I basically don't have much to take credit for lmao.
> 
> official: https://youtu.be/nEJ-m6KNddI  
> eng cover: https://youtu.be/npjYlGWbONg

_"The outside isn't safe"_  
  
_"we are better off here"_  
  
_"you never know what could be out there"_  
  
That's what all the adults claim, day in day out, no matter what time you ask. The musutafu dome was supposed to be a safe place, filtered oxygen, amazing police, good schools and the like.  
  
The exception was the people who knew, these people were mostly adults who were forced into the dome and knew what it was like on the outside, and others of varied ages who have seen the true faces of the corrupt heroes and police. people who witnessed the massacre of innocents that took place for 'justice' or 'population control'.  
  
These people seen the dome as not a safe house, but a cage, a cage in which thousands where kept confined like birds, never to touch the sky or see the real world.  
  
-~-  
  
Midoriya Izuku and Katsuki Bakugou where like any other pair of 11 year olds apart from a few simple reasons. They went to school, played, laughed, hung out and made friends just as normal.  
  
The only thing different about them though, is that they wanted to escape, to see the world was it really was, to reach the sky in machines and plans that would belong to only a child.  
  
-~-  
  
Izuku was sat on the floor of their current secret base, it was an old abandoned building, the top floors where already weak and it was scheduled to be demolished years ago but never did. He fiddled with his model plane he was working on, an old biplane he and katsuki had collaborated to design, he had just finished fitting the wings on when katsuki barged in excitedly,  
  
"Deku! look at this! I finished the blueprint for the engine!"  
  
Katsuki thrust a sheet of paper towards him with a prideful and izuku took it with care, "wow! this is great! I wonder how it will fit with the-"  
  
He was cut off by the sudden ring of a gunshot, for a few seconds entire world was quiet, then screams from a crowd echoed through the streets, they both rushed to the window, the police where here.  
  
"what are they doing?", questioned katsuki as they watched the crowd run and the police let out another few shots, izuku stammered "k-kacchan th-they're supposed to protect us, why are they shooting?"  
  
It was then they noticed a group heading toward the entrance to the building they were in, katsuki grabbed his arm and grinned,  
  
"C'mon deku! let's run!"  
  
Together they raced up the stairs toward the second to top floor, they hid inside a small room inside one of the apartments, they could still hear the police running about on the floors below through the screaming out on the streets. It was safe to say the two boys stayed where they were until morning of the next day.  
  
-~- (time skip) -~-  
  
It was midoriya and bakugous final week of middle school, the two had stuck as friends and even stayed in the same class since the massacre when they were 11, the two boys sat behind their desks and watched as the teacher handed tests out.  
  
"As everyone here already knows these tests will be marked and sent away to properly determine what level of school you can enter, try your best! some of you in here could be the new future of musutafu's safety!"  
  
Now, midoriya knew this, he especially knew where they'd send you if you got a 90% or higher, that's why he planned to flunk this test. This was the test for the police to see who they could recruit, if you got a high score they would just ship you right off to the police academy, to become a corrupt killing machine.  
  
Everyone had finished the test in a little more then half an hour, the class was allowed to talk while they waited anxiously for the teacher to grade the tests.  
  
"Alright class quiet down!"  
  
The entire class turned deadly silent as the teacher yelled, "I have finished marking and I need to announce....", everyone held their breaths  
  
"Congratulations to Bakugou Katsuki! he scored the highest in the class with a score of 97%!"  
  
For Izuku time _froze_ , he couldn't believe it, his best friend, the one he'd promised to escape with, designed both a plan and plane with, was going to become of of the people they swore to escape from...

As soon as the bell rang for the last time he would ever hear it he left, without looking back or waiting for his best friend, he left the school never to return or see his best friend ever again.  
  
-~- (time skip) -~-  
  
Over the years midoriya did wonder what became of Bakugou Katsuki, His mother had lost contact with mitsuki a long time ago so there was no way of finding out.  
  
While bakugou went to the academy, Midoriya had went to an aviation school where he learned how to plan and build a flyable aircraft, he never gave up on their dream.  
  
In secret he built their plane, from edited childhood blueprints and scavenged parts from failed projects and dumps alike. He had risked to build it on top of the roof of his shared childhood base, as it had a clear and direct route to a weaker part of the dome and the wall could be broken for a plane to fit though easily.  
  
It was another few years before he finished it, but in the end he did it, climbing down the stairs he heard a familiar sound, gunshots, police were shouting orders and civilians were screaming in panic, like that day with katsuki years ago he peered out the window as figure raced toward the building, he waited until they were on the same floor as him as he clutched his knife and turned around to face them.  
  
As he turned he was momentarily shocked by what greeted him, a familiar face with spiky blond hair and hateful red eyes. A pistol was pointed at his head but he grinned and threw his knife, releasing the standard mask from the blonds eyes.  
  
"Remeber to put your googles on when flying!" he laughed and pulled them down over his eyes, he turned around and raced up the stairs, after a few moments he could hear katsuki running up the stairs after him.  
  
By the time katsuki was at the door he was already in the plane and taking off.  
  
As warning signals flashed, he pushed as much as he could into the throttle while soaring higher and higher set on a crash course toward the cage-like walls.  
  
In that moment where he was flying at top speed he didn't seem to care at all, he felt invincible as he laughed he was almost free.  
  
The wall was getting closer and closer but nothing mattered anymore, not if the engine explodes, the plane goes up in flames or he is killed on impact. Izukus final thought was  
  
_''I'm free at last"_

-~- (Katsuki) -~-

Katsuki stood shock still as the plane they had designed took off right in front of him, he was already shocked at seeing his old friend for the first time in at least eight years.  
  
He could do nothing but stare at the biplane that was getting smaller and smaller by the edge of the open wall and ceiling of their old secret base, it had always been their dream to see the outside world and be free but his dream had been crushed when he aced that god damn test. He supposed deku had known that's what it was really about because he probably would have been on par with katsuki but he wasn't, he had scored just enough to pass but enough to have free will on where to go.  
  
As the plane got smaller the little green blur inside was almost out of sight, the nearer they got to the wall the harder it was for him to breathe.  
  
He would never admit it but in the moment both the plane and wall went up in flames his eyes blurred with tears and his throat closed up, the shockwave blasted through the town and even hit the old building, knocking the small desk in the corner over with a crash.  
  
For what seemed like an age he could do nothing but stare as the hole revealed the great blue sky, and the slight glimpse of a sea of green grass.  
  
On the ground was his old flying goggles, plans and blueprints, some yellowed from age, and izukus model of the plane. Katsuki slowly righted the desk and put the objects back, placing his hat along with them.  
  
Midoriya Izuku was finally free and now it was his turn, his turn to escape from the hellhole that was the musutafu cage.


End file.
